Flexible containers are widely used for packaging nutritional fluids, diluents, medicaments, IV solutions, dietary supplements, cooking ingredients, and the like. Broadly speaking, these flexible containers are manufactured by affixing a first flexible sheet to a second flexible sheet along a perimeter and interposing one or more ports in between the two sheets for filling, for draining, and/or for supplementing or adding other fluids to the container. Some flexible containers are commercialized without any dispensing nozzle or port but with one or more weakened sections to facilitate access. The sheets used to make the flexible containers may be made from single-layer flexible thermoplastic sheets or from multiple-layers flexible thermoplastic sheets. A single port is typically incorporated with the container for dispensing only but can also include a fluid additive port for adding fluids, supplements or products into the container. The flexible container may include peelable seals that extend between side edges of the container to form compartments within the container for separately storing two or more different solutions or products.